Two-component mortar masses comprising a curable resin component with a content of at least one resin that can be radically polymerized, fillers, accelerants, stabilizers, and optionally additional common mortar components, and a curing component, arranged separated therefrom to inhibit reactions, showing a content of at least one peroxide, and their use for construction purposes are known.
Two-component mortar masses of this type are used for example as injection mortar for the chemical anchoring of fastening elements, preferably metal elements in various undergrounds, preferably mineral undergrounds, such as particularly brick, concrete, or natural stone.
Here, initially the boreholes required for fastening the anchoring means are inserted into the mineral underground, and thereafter the curable resin component is mixed with the curing component of the two-component mortar mass and inserted into the borehole, and thereafter the anchoring means to be fastened is inserted and adjusted and the mortar mass is cured. For this purpose, the applicant distributes injection mortar in the form of rapidly curing systems, which show a hybrid system comprising methacrylate resin, which cures radically, and a hydraulically setting cement, which after processing results in the borehole in an extremely robust plastic.
Commonly, for injection mortars for the chemical anchoring of anchoring elements in boreholes, the mortar mass is either declared a universal mortar or the mortar mass is formulated such that it is particularly adjusted to the respective underground. The declaration as a universal mortar indicates that the mortar mass is suitable for all mineral undergrounds, generally concrete, masonry (solid brick or solid stone walls), hollow walls (cavity blocks or ventilating brick masonry), lightweight or porous concrete and the like, with the load values varying widely for the respective undergrounds. When the mortar mass is adjusted for use in certain undergrounds, this means that the mortar mass is formulated in a targeted fashion for the use in a certain underground, thus optimized, and therefore yields better load values for a respective use. Commercially available examples for a universal use injection mortar are the product Hilti HIT-HY 70 injection mortar and Hilti HFX injection mortar. Hilti HIT-HY 150 MAX for the use in concrete and Hilti HIT-ICE injection mortar for underground temperatures up to −18° C. may be named as examples of specially formulated mortar masses.
It has shown that particularly in solid brick the strength of most mortar masses, particularly universally formulated mortar masses, is limited and largely depends on the temperature of the underground.
During the development of a product not subject to labeling, similar to the mortar mass described in DE 10 2010 051 818 B3, particularly for the use in masonry, it has shown that the polymerization inhibitors, such as pyrocatechol or 4-tert-butyl pyrocatechol (EP 1935860 A1), previously classified as particularly strong, fail to show the expected moderate performance level. With the above-mentioned polymerization inhibitors only very low load values could be yielded, which are insufficient for many applications, particularly those demanding high load values. The strength could not be considerably improved by the use of reactive diluents, particularly known for brick applications, namely hydroxyl alkyl(meth)acrylate, such as hydroxyl propyl methacrylate (DE 10 2004 035 567 A1), or aceto-acetoxy alkyl(meth)acrylate, such as aceto-acetoxy ethyl methacrylate (DE 41 31 457 A1), their combination (DE 10 2004 035 567 B4), or additionally using alkyl(meth)acrylates (DE 10 2009 043 792 A1).